1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to the field of support devices, and more particularly to quickly erected or knocked-down rack assemblies for objects such as oxygen tanks or the like. Devices of this type are used, for example, by fire or rescue squads, as means for supporting oxygen tanks used in breathing apparatus. Heretofore, it has been difficult to provide rack assemblies of this nature, because of the difficulty in locating and erecting racks designed for particular storage areas, some of which are in fire or rescue vehicles, and others of which may be permanently located in the equipment storage areas of the fire companies or the rescue squads. Some fire companies or rescue squads may require only limited storage areas, for storing a comparatively few tanks. Others may require greater areas, and heretofore, assemblies that can be tailor-made, so to speak, according to the requirements of the particular fire or rescue squads have not been obtainable except at relatively high cost. It is important, thus, to provide devices of this type that can be comprised of a basically few, simple components, and that can be of modular construction and arrangement, to permit the rack assemblies to be assembled in any configuration, and in such a way as to support a particular number of tanks, according to the needs of the purchaser.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art has, it is true, suggested broadly the concept of modular, knock-down racks, as shown for example by the patent to Martin, U.S. Pat. No. 3,643,814. However, this patent and other patents known to me have not been particularly adapted for supporting oxygen tanks, in a manner to permit racks to be assembled in rigidly secured, stationary, strong arrangements that will resist heavy vibrations on emergency vehicles, while at the same time supporting the oxygen tanks in a cushioned fashion, to prevent the tanks from being damaged or dislodged by shocks encountered during a fast emergency run of the rescue vehicle or fire truck.